


Pitioss Hot Springs Resort

by Yuneyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gladio and Ignis are also here but barely, M/M, Pitioss was the worst, Promptis - Freeform, and then no one even gets into the hot springs to make up for it, but the hot springs can help make up for it, the title is ridiculous but it wouldn't leave me alone so here we are, this is what happens when i waste 6 hours of my life in the worst dungeon ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/pseuds/Yuneyn
Summary: "Over the years, Prompto’s presence in his life had become just as natural as breathing, something that you only realize how much you actually need once it’s taken away from you."Prompto, Ignis and Gladio spent one week waiting for Noctis outside of Pitioss Ruins, imagining the worst.When Noctis finally comes out, he's hurt, starved, exhausted, and really just wants to forget about this adventure. The hot springs nearby are a good place to start relaxing - and maybe explore some feelings he never realized were there all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic has been a weird adventure! At first I just wanted to write some self-indulgent Promptis fluff to make up for the fact that I lost 6 hours of my life in this horrible horrible dungeon... but somehow angst found its way in, and then it became a little smutty, and I just don't know what it is anymore^^. 
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy reading this, and if you've suffered through Pitioss hell as well, maybe it'll help you forget about it!
> 
> I've edited as much as I could but still I'm not a native English speaker so I may have left something out, just let me know if there's any horrible mistakes and I'll correct them! (Also I tend not to see typos anymore after reading the same thing 50 times~)
> 
> Big shout-out to @hyperstorms, because our chats kept me writing, and also thanks for reassuring me about the plot holding together!
> 
> Also *winks* @everyone on discord who was there when I complained about Pitioss and the lack of in-game hot springs action. It's not a 2017 Calendar - Chocobros - Hot Springs edition, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Daylight.

Finally.

Noctis stopped for a few seconds in front of the gap in the wall, gathering his breath and making sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

Daylight. A warm breeze.

He had made it out.

With one last ounce of strength, he jumped on the ground below and crumbled down, letting his forehead rest onto the rocks. A strangled sound caught in his throat and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh, cry, scream, or maybe all of it at once.

He had lost track of time after a bit more than a day, when his phone’s battery had died. By then he had naively thought that he must have been close to the exit, but he had definitely been wrong. How much time had he spent in that Gods-forsaken place? So many times he thought he was going to die, falling down into the darkest abyss, only to find himself back at the beginning of yet another insane maze?

On occasion, he found himself wishing that he had died instead of having to go through the room all over again.

Other times, he wondered if he actually had died and ended up in hell, being doomed to wander around this place for eternity.

Groaning, Noctis rolled over to lie on his back, his arms extended. He wanted to close his eyes right here, but his gaze stayed fixated on the sky, afraid that if he fell asleep he may wake up in this hellhole again. He felt awful. His stomach growled and hurt, having ran out of rations bars a long time ago and only drinking potions to stay alive. His body ached all over, courtesy of all the mad jumping he had to do, and he still felt dizzy from the gravity shifting rooms.

His ears picked up a familiar voice, and this time Noctis really thought he could cry.

“Noct? Guys, guys, he’s here!”

Turning his head, Noctis could see Prompto hurrying to his side, followed by Ignis and Gladio, the three men looking worried and tired.

He began to sit up, and Prompto immediately crouched next to him, his hand coming to support his back as he struggled to move.

“Easy there, buddy. Are you okay?”

“I…” Noctis croaked, and immediately started coughing.

Ignis handed him a bottle of water, and he downed it entirely in less than a minute. The liquid was cold and felt heavenly, bringing reality back into focus. He coughed once more and took a deep breath.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“No need to talk just yet, take your time,” Ignis said, taking the empty bottle.

“Let’s go,” Noctis breathed out, gesturing vaguely with one arm.

“You sure you can walk? There’s no rush,” Gladio countered.

“Just… don’t want to stay here.”

Leaning a bit on Prompto’s shoulder, Noctis clambered to his feet and stretched his arms in the air, groaning. He noticed the three pairs of eyes that were staring at him carefully.

“I’m fine, guys,” Noctis said, his voice a little steadier.

“Dude… you don’t look fine,” his best friend said softly.

Alright, sure, maybe he was covered in dirt and bruises. Maybe half his hair was stuck to his face with sweat while the other half was a complete mess. Maybe his eyes were as dead and empty as the endless pits of darkness he so often fell in while trying to find his way out - ok maybe that was exaggerating it a little, but this place was the worst and it’s not like he had the opportunity to look at himself in a mirror recently after all, so why not.

Still, while his mind was still screaming in horror from this whole experience, seeing his friends again had made him the happiest he had been in a long time. Right now, he just wanted things to get back to normal and never, ever, step into that place ever again. _Ever_.

“I just need food, sleep, and a bath. Not necessarily in that order,” the Prince said with a small smile, hoping to reassure his companions.

“Let’s go back to the haven then, I could whip up something quickly. You can get some rest, and we’ll talk later” Ignis said.

“Sure, thanks.”

They started walking in silence. Somehow, Noctis couldn’t shake the feeling that the atmosphere between them was weirdly tense… Just how long had he been away? It couldn’t have been more than two or three days, really… That place was insane but still, there’s no way he could have gone on like this without sleeping or proper food… right? And even when they had found that neverending secret dungeon underneath Steyliff Grove, it didn’t take them more than four days.

Unless there was some kind of weird magic going on, which actually wouldn’t be too far-fetched considering how nothing in this place made sense. He swallowed, a little afraid to ask the question right now.

Before he could dwell on this any longer, his eyes spotted one of the hot springs they had passed by upon arriving. Noctis could almost swear that the water was calling out to him at this point. 

“You know what, guys, I’m gonna start with the bath,” Noctis stopped in his tracks, his eyes fixated on the springs. It's not like he wanted to leave his friends again already, but he really, _really_ needed this right now.

“Very well then, that will give me time to prepare something nice,” Ignis replied.

“Will you be alright?” Gladio inquired. 

“Yep,” the Prince simply stated, as he began walking towards the water.

 

* * *

 

 “I’ll… just go with him. Make sure he doesn’t fall asleep and drown,” Prompto told the others, noticing the worried glance that had passed between them.

“Maybe I should go too,” Gladio said, crossing his arms.

“Nah, you go help Ignis,” Prompto replied, poking Gladio’s arm and earning himself a glare, before continuing “Besides… Noct looks sort of… I don’t know, half-pissed, half-traumatized? And I’ve been known to help Princes relax for the last five years now,” he finished with a halfhearted wink.

“Alright. Just be careful then,” Ignis sighed.

Prompto simply waved at them and darted towards Noctis, who was already halfway to the springs.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Prompto said, catching up to Noctis.

“Hey.”

“Ok if I tag along?”

“Sure.”

They arrived in front of a small pool surrounded by rocks. The water was a little rust-colored, surely due to whatever mineral was in it, and just a little bit of steam could be seen rising above the surface. Prompto averted his gaze as Noctis removed his clothes and threw them on top of a rock, before settling in the water.

“Man, that feels good,” Noctis breathed out, before his head completely disappeared underneath the surface of the pool. 

As he emerged, he noticed that Prompto was still standing on the ground by the edge of the springs, hands in his pockets and staring blankly at the water. 

“Are you joining me, or did you just come to babysit me?” Noctis asked, smirking, before leaning back against a somewhat flat rock. 

Prompto jumped slightly as he was dragged out of his thoughts. He lifted his head, looking in Noctis’ direction - but deliberately past his friend - and nodded nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Uh, yes, sure. I’ll join you.” 

Noctis chuckled under his breath before closing his eyes and relishing the soothing feeling of the warm water, his aching muscles beginning to relax and his frustration starting to fade.

Meanwhile, Prompto was struggling with racing thoughts as he settled himself down in the pool. He had gotten himself into this situation on his own after all, so now he just had to deal with it. Maybe he should have thought this through a bit more, but frankly he just hadn’t been able to stop himself from following Noct, not after… _well._

So, he would swallow the ginormous crush he had on his best friend just like he always did, and simply be there for him.

Still, it would be easier if they weren’t both naked and alone.

Focusing on Noctis’ face, Prompto could already see the difference with the man he had found on the ground moments earlier. A shiver ran through his spine as he recalled the way Noctis had been lying there lifeless, empty eyes fixated on the blue sky, looking thoroughly battered… What had happened in there?

Before he could decide whether or not he was going to ask, Noctis let out a painful groan.

“Are you ok, Noct?”

“Better already,” Noctis answered without opening his eyes. “Still aching all over though.” 

“Too bad we’re so far from Galdin Quay, you could have gotten a nice massage,” Prompto said jokingly.

“Like hell I’m going to let some random weird guy touch me.”

“Well, you used to let me do it whenever Gladio would work you to death…”

“Need I remind you again that you’re not a random weird guy?” Noctis retorted, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Prompto merely chuckled in in answer, thankful that his face was already reddened by sitting in the warm water, because he could swear he felt himself blush a little.

“Actually…” Noctis trailed on, looking away slightly, “Since you mentioned it… I do feel awful…”

Prompto choked and coughed violently as his brain short-circuited. Again, he only had himself to blame for this. 

“Forget it, that was a weird request…” Noctis muttered, sinking deeper into the water until his chin was submerged.

“No, um, I mean…” Prompto stammered, catching his breath. “It’s cool. Cool, cool, cool cool. Cool. One naked bro massaging another naked bro, happens all the time” he tried to continue in a joking tone, hoping to avoid any awkwardness to fall between them. And apparently he had succeeded, if the snort coming from Noctis’ general direction was any indication.

“Well… desperate times, desperate measures,” Noctis countered, his voice straining a bit as he tried stretching his painful shoulders.

“Seriously though…” Prompto started, ignoring the part of his brain that was yelling at him to shut up, “you really don’t look that good, so, um…” He could do this, he was not a teenager damn it, he could compartmentalize and be there for his friend - especially after spending days trying to silence the dreadful thought that he might have… well _,_ let’s just say, _disappeared_.

Realizing Noctis was staring at him, Prompto cleared his throat and continued, trying to hide his nervousness as he looked back at his friend, “I mean, um... Anything to help, right?”

Noctis gave him a small smile and the sheer gratitude in his eyes made Prompto’s chest ache - _what had happened to Noctis in there?_

“Thanks,” Noctis said shifting a bit to sit with his back to Prompto, “I haven’t felt this bad in, well… ever,” he sighed.

Moving closer - yet not _too_ close - Prompto tried to keep his breathing even as his hands closed on his friend’s shoulders. He could instantly feel just how tense Noctis’ muscles were, and upon seeing just how bruised his usually clear skin was, the blond had to ask. 

“Noct, just… what happened in there?”

Noctis tensed even more at the question, so Prompto immediately tried to dismiss it. “I mean, it’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it. I just… I’m just worried.”

“No, it’s fine. Honestly, I… I’m not even sure I completely get it.”

“Uh?”

“Like, there weren’t even any enemies inside…”

“What? Then why…”

“Mazes. It was just a succession of mazes and puzzles. With spikes. And jumping on tiny ledges. And sometimes there was no telling whether things were up or down... And if I failed a jump I would fall in the dark like forever and somehow find myself back at the start of the maze again...”

“Man, I- I’m so sorry… I can’t even imagine… We tried everything to get inside, but…”

“Don’t worry… I mean, nothing in this place felt natural. As soon as I saw you weren’t following me anymore I tried to get back, but I was sealed in, nothing worked… I just had to find the way out.”

“But then… if there were no enemies, what was the point?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I picked up a bunch of stuff, but I’m really not sure any of it was worth the trouble…”

Silence fell between the two for a moment, Prompto’s eyes focusing on the back of Noctis’ head in order to keep him grounded, while his hands were trying to untie the knots in his friend’s shoulders. Finally, taking a deep breath, Noctis asked the question he had been agonizing over.

“Prompto… How long was I in there?” 

“You… you don’t know?”

“My phone died after like 24 hours. Everything is kind of a blur after that.”

“Dude, um…” Prompto swallowed, “you were gone for a week.”

Noctis froze. “What?” That just couldn’t be right. What kind of a sick joke was this place?

“Yeah, I mean… We didn’t want to leave,” Prompto continued, “we even tried to break down the walls and everything but nothing would work… After like four days, none of us would speak anymore, we…”

 _We knew that we all feared you might be dead.  
_ _But none of us could bear to say it._

Prompto still couldn’t say it, even though right now Noctis was alive in front of him, he just couldn’t. Every time that thought had creeped up inside his mind these past few days, he had done his best to smother it. He had lived in the constant fear that Gladio or Ignis might say those words, might say that they should leave... But Prompto didn’t know if he could ever have brought himself to do that. Noctis _had_ to come out at some point, he had to be fine, he just had to. They just needed to keep waiting. Keep trusting.

Prompto had briefly tried to picture his life without Noctis in it, but his brain - his heart - wouldn’t cooperate. Becoming Noctis’ friend had given his existence meaning, and any reality not spent by Noctis’ side just felt like an anomaly.

Tears welled up in his eyes and Prompto’s vision became blurry. His focus crumbling, he was unable to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Noctis’ shoulders, and rest his forehead on the back of his friend’s neck.

“Prompto?” Noctis’ voice was tinged with worry.

“Sorry, I just…” Prompto swallowed back the tears but could still feel a few of them escaping his eyes. “It’s stupid, really, I mean… It was way worse for you, and a week isn’t that long anyway, but I… I was so scared, Noct, I couldn’t imagine what I would… I mean, if you hadn’t…” His voice caught in his throat and he bit his lip.

Noctis stayed still for a moment and Prompto was about to move away, afraid that he was being weird, when Noctis grabbed one of his hands and turned around to face him. Their knees bumped in the water, and Prompto turned his head to the side to avoid his friend’s stare.

Noctis, however, just wanted - _needed_ \- Prompto to look at him, so he put his free hand on the blond’s shoulder and squeezed gently, but firmly at the same time.

“Prom,” he said, Prompto’s red-rimmed eyes hesitantly meeting his own, “I’m here now, alright?”

Prompto nodded silently, giving Noctis a small smile ; and there was just _something_ in his eyes, a warm, genuine fondness, that made it impossible for Noctis to look away. It wasn’t even as if it was the first time Prompto had given him this look, it happened fairly often in fact - but after spending one week alone in semi-darkness and silence, thinking he was going to die there, this look somehow felt just as good as the first breath he took as he stepped outside of the ruins, or the first gulp of water he drank.

Staring into his friend’s blue eyes, Noctis realized just how natural it had become for him to have Prompto around. Even before they started spending literally every day and night together on this trip, they would still see each other almost every day - or at least exchange a few text messages whenever Noctis was being held up by his royal duties.

Over the years, Prompto’s presence in his life had become just as natural as breathing, something that you only realize how much you actually need once it’s taken away from you.

Spotting a stray tear falling on Prompto’s cheek, Noctis’s hand left his shoulder to retrieve it and then, before Prompto could even register the gesture, the Prince did the next logical thing his brain could think of.

 

* * *

 

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat and his brain went numb as he suddenly felt lips covering his own. The kiss was soft and lasted no more than a few seconds, but time had somehow stopped and Prompto could feel Noctis’ thumb brushing a tear off his cheek and lingering there gently, the slight tug on his other hand - inviting him to lean just a bit closer, and Noctis’ lips, dry and chapped and _wonderful_ against his. 

As they broke apart, Prompto could see Noctis’ eyes anxiously scanning his face for a reaction, and then his friend’s features relaxed as Prompto gave him a bright smile, reassuring him that no, it hadn’t been a ridiculously wrong idea - but in fact a very, _very_ , good one.

Noctis chuckled quietly under his breath - which was probably the happiest most beautiful sound Prompto had ever heard coming from his friend - and the hand that rested on Prompto’s cheek moved to the back of his neck as Noctis brought their foreheads together.

Prompto was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that _this_ had just happened, that his best friend, the crown Prince, whom he was stupidly in love with, and whom he had spent days fearing he’d never see again, had just kissed him. He lifted the hand that wasn’t currently holding Noctis’ and gripped his friend’s forearm to ground himself. 

A million thoughts and questions were racing through Prompto’s mind, but only one managed to reach his lips.

“Why?” Prompto asked, because at the end of the day his insecurities still had the best of him.

Noctis pulled back just enough to raise an eyebrow at him. “I thought we already established that you’re not some weird random guy?”

“Dude, I can think of a few other people that fit this description and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you kiss them?”

“Haven’t you?” Noctis asked with a smirk.

“No-oct,” Prompto all but whined, before being cut off by another brief kiss.

“Because,” said Noctis as he pulled back just a little, “you’re you,” he breathed against Prompto’s lips, “that simple,”

“But-”

“Stop talking,” and really, how could Prompto protest when Noctis’ lips were on his own again, adding just enough pressure to show that he had no intention of stopping this time.

Feeling Noctis’ tongue gently trace his lips, Prompto tilted his head a bit more before allowing his friend to deepen the kiss. Any stray thought still nagging at the back of Prompto’s mind was instantly silenced and he could only focus on the way Noctis’ tongue was sliding against his, gentle, yet eager for more. They barely pulled back for air, breaths mingling, but Noctis immediately tugged at Prompto’s hair to bring him back into the kiss, lacing their fingers together underneath the water. Noctis’ skin was warm under Prompto’s hand as he moved it slowly up the Prince’s arm to grasp his shoulder, and soon enough he was kissing Noctis back earnestly.

A moan died at the back of Prompto’s throat when Noctis slightly nibbled his lower lip, and his body instinctively moved forward as Noctis tugged his hand to pull him closer. Their bare chests collided and Prompto fell into Noctis’ lap, the newfound friction eliciting a groan from both of them.

Prompto broke the kiss and scurried back to sit on his heels, his hands leaving Noctis’ body to rest on his thighs. He avoided his friend’s questioning look and turned his face to the side with a nervous chuckle.

“So, um… yeah, we’re, um…”

Noctis all but snorted. “Don’t tell me you forgot that we’re naked?”

“Hey, to my defense, I was a little distracted,” Prompto retorted, shooting Noctis a falsely offended glance.

“Really?” Noctis said with a grin.

And really, Noctis was a distracting sight. The Prince was now leaning back on his hands, his hair still wet and dripping slightly on his face and shoulders, his usually pale skin just a little bit flushed - making the bruises less visible, this stupid proud grin resting on his swollen lips, and his eyes - _damn it_ \- his eyes were almost dark, looking back at Prompto with just enough longing and desire that the blond had to swallow hard and clench his fists in order not to lose all control and just crash his body back down onto Noctis’. 

But Noctis was also hurt, and most likely exhausted and starving. And no matter how long he had waited for this to happen, his friend’s well-being would always be his priority. Besides, after the past week, just _being_ with Noctis was enough - anything else could wait.

He must have stayed silent a little too long as Noctis’ grin faded and he leaned forward, reaching for one of Prompto’s hands and gently taking it into his own.

“Hey, I’m sorry...” Noctis started, eyes filled with worry and… was that regret?

“No, no, no - don’t - damn it,” Prompto stammered, squeezing Noctis’ hand urgently. He shook his head, hoping to straighten his thoughts out, and stared back into his friend’s eyes, wishing Noctis could see just how much he cared for him. “Don’t be. Really. It’s like… the most okay thing ever,” he managed to say, and saw the relief in Noctis’ eyes. “But, Noct… You’re not exactly fine right now. We could go back, get you something to eat, some sleep, and, well… you know, some other time.”

The grin was back on Noctis’ lips. “There’s going to be another time, then?” 

“Don’t think you’re going to get rid of me that easily!” Prompto replied, winking at Noctis.

Before Prompto knew it, Noctis had pulled him back into his lap, arms closing around the blond’s frame.

“You worry too much,” the Prince whispered against Prompto’s ear, sending shivers up and down his spine

“Like you didn’t know that already,” Prompto replied softly, hugging him back - and inadvertently digging his fingers into his friend’s ribs as Noctis suddenly rolled his hips up. “Noct-” Prompto gasped in surprise, focusing all his willpower on not mimicking the gesture.

“I’m fine,” Noctis cut off with a small laugh, trailing kisses on Prompto’s jaw. “Really.”

Somehow, he truly did feel fine. Sure, his body still hurt, and he could do with a warm meal and some sleep, but right now he was just so incredibly grateful to be still alive and in his best friend’s arms that the rest didn’t really matter. If at first he hadn’t been sure what had compelled him to kiss Prompto, the doubt quickly subsided and he realized that the weirdest thing was simply how _not_ weird it felt ; it was like this feeling, this need to be closer had always been there, just waiting for the right moment. And now that the moment was here, he didn’t want to let go of it just yet.

He pulled back only a little to look at Prompto, whose eyes were way darker than usual, and Noctis thought right then that this was a sight he could definitely get used to.

“Really?” the blond asked carefully, unable to hide the hint of hope in his voice.

Noctis thought it better to drop the teasing and lifted one hand to cup Prompto’s face. He nodded softly, trying to give his friend his most genuine look. “Just… stay here with me for a while.”

And apparently Prompto must have seen something good in his eyes, because the blond’s lips were crashing back onto Noctis’ with an eagerness and desperation that he hadn’t let out earlier, kissing him like his life was depending on it.

Noctis’ eyes had always been Prompto’s weakness. Most people wouldn’t bother trying to look beyond the facade that the Prince put up for the world, but as their friendship developed, Prompto had become able to catch what little bit of feelings Noctis would sometimes let show in his eyes. And yet, he had never - _ever_ \- seen his friend look at him like _that_ , reflecting such raw emotion, like he was the most precious person in the world. Just like that, Prompto’s brain had frozen and now he was kissing Noctis intensely, finally allowing his feelings for his friend to flow through him freely.

Prompto buried one of his hands into Noctis’ hair, tugging lightly and eliciting a throaty moan from his friend. Kissing Noctis was intoxicating, overloading all of his senses, and he wouldn’t mind if they never stopped doing that for the rest of their lives. He felt his friend’s hands move lower to settle on his hips, but he didn’t protest this time when Noctis pulled him down just a little, giving in to just how amazing it felt and how much he actually wanted this.

Everything that had happened - not just this past week, but from the moment they had left Insomnia - and everything they still had to do, all of that was reduced to a faint blur in Noctis’ mind, because the only thing that mattered right now was Prompto and how their bodies were pressed flush against each other, moving together in a clumsy yet somehow absolutely perfect way that was setting his whole skin on fire.

The heat between them only grew as their movements became more desperate, hands gripping each other tightly to make sure this moment was real, and maybe Prompto would have preferred it if they’d have taken their time but he was too far gone to care, because Noctis was here, alive, in his arms, making this sound at the back of his throat as he pulled Prompto even closer down, causing the blond to break the kiss and move to suck lightly at Noctis’ collarbone.

The Prince threw his head back with a groan, only encouraging Prompto to continue his assult on this particular spot, and when he couldn’t handle it anymore, Noctis reached a hand between them to add more friction, feeling his friend’s teeth against the skin of his neck as the blond gasped in response. Prompto moved one hand down as well, urgently kissing Noctis and swallowing every sound that echoed inside their mouths. Eventually it became too much for both of them, and Prompto broke the kiss once more to bring their foreheads together, watching through half lidded eyes as Noctis came undone beneath him, this sight alone being enough to bring him over the edge himself.

Spent, they stayed like this for a while, simply holding each other and letting their breathing settle down, until they both eventually agreed that they should join up with the others.

 

* * *

 

As they were walking back to camp, Noctis couldn’t help but notice Prompto fidgeting next to him.  

“Hey,” he said, stopping in his tracks and putting one hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “are you alright?”

The weight of Noctis’ hand on his shoulder was comforting, yet Prompto still struggled to meet his friend’s eyes.

“I just, um… Like, maybe we should talk about this or something?” he replied, his voice betraying his nervousness.

“Why?”

Prompto sighed. Sometimes, Noctis had the tendency to forget that what was obvious to him was hard for others to guess if he never said anything.

“I just hope… you know, that it won’t change things between us?”

Noctis was staring back at him with a weird expression, and he realized that maybe his choice of words hadn’t been the best.

“No, wait, that-” 

“I sure hope it does,” Noctis interrupted.

“Uh?” 

Noctis’ hand left Prompto’s shoulder to grab one of the blond’s hands, tugging sharply to bring him closer.

“Well, for one thing,” he said, his free arm settling around Prompto’s waist, holding him firmly against him as he stared deeply into his friend’s eyes, “I don’t want to stop doing that,” and then Noctis was kissing Prompto again, slowly and lovingly, with none of the urgency from before.

As they separated, the nervousness had left Prompto’s body and he raised an eyebrow at Noctis. “Yeah, alright, I guess I can live with that change,” the blond said with a smile that was trying really hard to be a smirk but was just plain happy. 

Noctis just laughed and playfully tapped his friend’s forehead. “You’re such a dork,” he said, releasing his grip and starting to walk towards the camp again.

“Hey, who’s the dork, ‘Noctis-King-of-fishing’ or whatever you called yourself that last time?” Prompto countered, catching up with the Prince, elbowing him cheerfully. 

Some things would just never change.

 

* * *

 

Darkness. Stale air. 

_What?_

Fiery spikes. Rotating pillars.

_No._

A wall above him, but somehow next to him at the same time. Nothing made sense.

_NO._

The floor collapsed underneath his feet, and he began to fall, but his lungs were empty and he couldn’t even scream.

His eyes opened, and for a moment all he could see was the same darkness. His heart was racing, his breathing ragged and he was drenched in sweat. 

Slowly, he realized that this darkness was familiar. There was the noise of his friends breathing next to him. The faint smell of smoke that had become trapped within the tent’s fabric after too many meals cooked outside. The warmth of his sleeping bag around him. And the hand that had carefully reached for his own.

“Noct?” Prompto’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Sorry,” Noctis replied softly.

“S’ok. C’mere,” the blond murmured sleepily, tugging at Noctis’ hand.

Guiding him in the dark, Prompto made Noctis roll around so that the Prince’s back was facing him. He then snuggled against his friend, snaking one arm around Noctis’ waist to hold him tightly.

“It’s alright,” Prompto whispered again, his voice clearer. “You made it out,” he continued, his mouth buried in Noctis’ hair, kissing him gently behind his ear, “you can sleep.”

Noctis all but hummed softly, nestling himself even more against Prompto’s comforting warmth and grabbing his friend’s hand as he felt sleep overcome him once more. 

He had made it out.

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about Promptis on Tumblr: @Yuneyn!
> 
> I just want them to be happy *cries*


End file.
